Certain foodstuffs have conventionally been served for consumption by humans in an outer portion of the foodstuff as it occurs in nature. Thus, illustratively, melon balls have been served in scooped out melons. Shellfish, such as oysters and clams, have conventionally been served in their shells.
Prepared foodstuffs, such as Oysters Rockefeller, may similarly be served in oyster shells.
It has further been conventional to provide serving dishes, such as serving bowls or platters, in the form of simulated foodstuffs. Thus, it has been conventional to provide bowls in the form of pumpkins, platters in the form of fish, etc.
Where the food product is served in a portion of its original outer container, such as where oysters are served in the half shell, a problem arises in that it is difficult to maintain the food product fresh for any period of time in the container. Thus, it has been conventional to shuck oysters at the time they are being served on the half shell. Similar time constraints exist relative to other food products of this type.
There has been a longfelt need for means for storing such food products, as with conventional refrigeration or freezing means, permitting their facilitated preparation for consumption when desired.